The present invention relates to tracking locations and movement of wireless mobile handsets and, more particularly, to systems that monitor progress by a user toward a destination by tracking the user's handset.
Security personnel are often called upon to escort people between locations on campuses, such as colleges, hospitals and office buildings, because the people are afraid of becoming accidentally lost or injured or they are afraid of being attacked on the way to their respective destinations. This is particularly true at night or if the route to be taken is desolate, passes through an area that is known to be dangerous or is simply unknown. In other contexts, visitors, such as prospective students and service technicians, require escorts, because otherwise the visitors might become lost or enter restricted areas. Although security organizations routinely provide such services, during periods of heavy demand, such as when a library closes, after a concert, after an athletic event or at a shift change, the demands for escorts can far outstrip a security organization's ability to provide them.